


Boy Scout

by MacBeth



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Possible non-con, beware the militant vegans, insufficiently graphic sex, mild bondage, no duct tape involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/pseuds/MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki asks for a lesson and gets more than she bargained for.  Mac ups the ante and loses.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of this piece is a drabble-and-a-half, and is innocent of any sexual activity. It was actually intended as a standalone.
> 
> Part Two is none of these.

MacGyver finished his work and stepped back. “Okay, Nikki. Go for it.”

“Did you have to make it so hard?”

“Hey, you _said_ you wanted to practice.” Mac watched her efforts, laughing. “C’mon, Nikki! The bad guys have got you! Time’s running out! Whatcha gonna do?”

“Humph. You’ll probably rescue me.”

“No cavalry this time. They’ve got me in the next room. _You_ have to get loose and come rescue _me_.”

“What are they doing?”

“I’m being interrogated. Mercilessly. They want my recipe for tofu casserole.”

“Why would they want that? A mass poisoning plot?”

“They’re militant vegans. C’mon, Nikki. You’ve gotta hurry! Once they find out I use eggs, I’m toast.”

Nikki glared at him as she tugged on her ropes. “I’m having trouble believing you learned this in the Scouts.”

“Umm – actually, when our troop leader caught us doing this kinda knotwork practice, he almost kicked me out.”


	2. Girls Cheat

Nikki glared at MacGyver. “I suppose you could do better? How long would it take _you_?”  
  
“ ‘Bout five minutes – seven minutes, tops,” Mac said easily. “You’re not tied that tightly.”  
  
“Easy for you to say!”  
  
“Can you wiggle your fingers?”  
  
“Well, of course.” Nikki wiggled her fingers.  
  
“When they don’t plan on leaving you alive, they don’t care much about little details like circulation,” Mac said drily. “Nerve damage is no fun, especially not to the hands. I’ve got too much I like to do with my hands to want to go through that.”  
  
Nikki swallowed. She didn’t like the weight of experience she’d heard behind Mac’s remark. “I don’t believe you can do it that fast.”  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like you wanna switch places.”  
  
“The loser buys dinner. Chinese if I win.”  
  
“Okay, you’re on. There’s a great Thai place that delivers – half their menu is vegetarian, and all of it’s _real_ spicy.”  
  
It didn’t take Nikki long, although Mac grunted with surprise at how hard she pulled on the ropes at his ankles before she tied them off. She wasn’t gentle with the wrists, either, although she did check to make sure she wasn’t cutting off his circulation. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what was she was up to, but all he could see was the top of her head as she bent over her work.  
  
“You finished yet?”  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“You sure you don’t want the recipe for tofu casserole?”  
  
Nikki snorted. “Was that an appeal for mercy?”  
  
“Just thought I’d offer.” He waited for her to stand up and move away so he could start working on the knots.  
  
Instead, Nikki suddenly sat down on the rug behind him, wrapped her arms and legs around him, and pulled herself against him, hard. Mac felt her breasts pressing into his back, and suddenly realised his tied hands were pinned right against her – between her legs. He froze motionless.  
  
“MacGyver, you’re not trying to get loose,” Nikki purred into his ear. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“Ummm – hey!” Nikki thrust one hand into Mac’s front jeans pocket and pulled out his Swiss Army knife. She tossed it away; he heard it land with a small thump on the sofa, a dozen unreachable feet away. Then her hands were back.  
  
“It’s funny, Mac. Men stand around with their hands in their pockets a lot, but mostly you just hook your thumbs into yours. I like this better – ” She thrust both her hands deep into his front pockets, and slid them towards each other. “My. What’ve we got here? Nice.”  
  
Mac emitted a faint, strangled sound.  
  
“Can’t hear youuu . . . ” Nikki reached around Mac from behind, unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, and began to stroke her hands across his chest.  
  
“Nikki, wait a mm – mmph!” Nikki pulled the flowered scarf from around her hair and tied it over his mouth. Mac tried to protest again through the gag, but his muffled words trailed off when her hands slid up under his shirt from below, across his stomach and down, before she returned to the shirt buttons. When his chest was bare, he heard her breathe deeply and murmur, “Oh, _god_. . . ” as she ran her fingers along the shape of the muscles.  
  
Her hands caressed him, now lightly, now firmly, and Mac began moaning into his gag. The touch wandered below his waist, and he tensed.  
  
“You’re still not struggling, MacGyver,” Nikki murmured. “I think you’ve already lost. You’re being a really good loser, though.”  
  
She caught at his open shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, then pushed herself away from him. He felt the fabric tighten around his biceps and realized she was tying his arms back with the loose ends of the shirt. She stood up and stepped in front of him, pushing on his shoulders until he was lying on his back on the floor, looking up at her.  
  
“Mac, you’re not doing so well. I think your concentration must be off.” She sat down, straddling him. “Let’s see just how well you can focus.” Nikki locked eyes with him; her fingers moved to the front of her own blouse and slowly started to undo the buttons.  
  
She’d reached the second button before Mac lost eye contact, his glance flickering downwards.  
  
“That’s one!” Nikki rocked against him, rubbing hard. MacGyver gasped. She had deliberately planted herself so that she was directly straddling him, and the layers of cloth that separated them felt thinner every moment. He could feel the furnace heat of her own arousal against his. He closed his eyes and moaned again.  
  
“MacGyverrrr . . . ” the voice was soft and coaxing. “Open your eyes . . . ”  
  
Mac opened his eyes to meet hers.  
  
“Try again.” Her hands returned to the buttons of her blouse.  
  
Two more buttons, and he couldn’t keep from glancing. “Two!” Nikki ground against him again. He grunted but didn’t stop looking until she cupped a hand under his chin and brought his eyes back up.  
  
She unfastened the next button, and Mac deliberately broke eye contact and looked down. The view was getting very good. Nikki t’ched.  
  
“I’ve got the feedback loop running the wrong way, haven’t I?” Mac’s eyes glinted in reply. Instead of pressing herself against him, Nikki pulled away.  
  
Mac looked her in the eyes again and waited. As she shrugged the blouse off her shoulders, slipped her bra straps off and slowly pulled the black silk and lace down her body, he held his focus on her eyes, although his own enlarged to wide dark pools with his concentration.  
  
“You’ve got really good peripheral vision, huh?” Mac nodded. “It figures.” Nikki pressed against him again, and he breathed deeply as she began rocking.  
  
“I do hope you like Chinese . . . though it’s going to be a while before dinner, MacGyver. But look on the bright side.” Nikki leaned over him, her voice low and husky, her bare breasts brushing lightly against his bare chest. “You get dessert first. It’s not vegetarian, but I promise it’s organic.”

 

_~ fin ~_


End file.
